


An Unlikely Romeo

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-18
Updated: 2000-08-18
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray has a very special night planned for Benny.





	An Unlikely Romeo

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Rated PG

#### Rated PG 

I've recently been thinking about the episode "Juliet is Bleeding". This somehow got me thinking about the official synopsis of the episode; and one line in particular which is not only incredibly offensive, it is just plain wrong. 

This story is sappy enough to make even Cheryl squirm. You have been warned. 

Alliance legally holds the rights to these characters, and I am making no claims to them by writing this story. No copyright infringement or offense intended, and no profit will be made. 

#### AN UNLIKELY ROMEO 

Elaine looked over at Ray and laughed quietly. He was on the phone again. He had been on the phone for much of the day although few, if any, of the calls had pertained to the cases he was currently working. 

He had spoken with a local market, a florist, and there had been several urgent conversations with his mother. She had also overheard Ray talking to his tailor, insisting "No, I need my pants tonight!" At least, she hoped that had been his tailor. 

Ray hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair, and Elaine walked over to his desk. "So, Vecchio, it sounds like a certain Mountie is going to be wined, dined and wooed this evening." 

Ray smiled up at her. "That's the plan." 

"You got candles, didn't you?" 

"Of course I got candles!" Ray exclaimed, highly offended. "What do you take me for, an amateur?" 

"Sorry." 

"No, I've got everything all planned out." 

"Good." Elaine said, thinking for the thousandth time what a lucky man Benton Fraser was. 

"I'd better get to it." Ray smiled, jumping up from his chair. 

"Have fun." Elaine answered, telling herself firmly that she was not jealous. 

Jack Huey walked over to the desk, watching Ray's departing back. "So," he said, "Vecchio's got an evening of romance planned?" 

Elaine nodded. "Mmm-hmm." 

Jack grinned, highly amused. "Well, good luck with that. Vecchio is not the romantic type at all." 

Elaine looked at him, wondering how someone who was a detective could be so clueless. "Jack, you are so stupid." 

* * *

Ben ran lightly up the stairs of the apartment building, whistling softly. He pushed open the door to 3J and stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the apartment in surprise. He quickly glanced at the door to be sure he was in the right apartment. 

Yes, this was his apartment all right. But it had been transformed. Ben stepped inside and shut the door behind him, looking around in wonder. 

There were absolutely heavenly smells wafting through the kitchen. A portable stereo had been set up on the counter, and soft, romantic classical music was drifting from the speakers. 

The table had been covered with a linen tablecloth, and was set with fine china plates, silver place settings resting on linen napkins, and crystal goblets. A beautiful flower arrangement was in the center of the table, with a tapered candle on each side of the arrangement. The candles were lit, sending a soft glow over the table. 

"Hi, Benny." A quiet voice said, and Ben turned to see Ray smiling at him. 

Ben felt his breath catch in his throat at the sight of his lover. Ray was wearing a light grey suit, with a charcoal grey shirt and an emerald green silk tie. He was smiling softly at Ben as the candlelight played over his face, and he had never looked more beautiful. 

On his second attempt, Ben was able to speak. "Ray, what is all this?" 

"You like? I just wanted to make dinner a little special and romantic tonight." 

"Is there some special occasion?" Ben wracked his brain, trying to think of an anniversary he could have forgotten. 

"I'm in love with you and want to do something nice for you. Isn't that occasion enough?" 

"Yes, it is." Ben smiled, then gave Ray a lingering kiss. "Thank you, my love." 

Ray pulled away. "Go get changed, Benny. I've laid your clothes out for you." 

Ben raised his eyebrows, but headed towards the bedroom without a word, Ray's quiet laughter following him. 

Ben looked at the bed, and smiled to himself at Ray's selection. His grey suit was lying on the bed, with a cornflower blue shirt and darker blue tie. Ben had worn this outfit to dinner a few weeks before, and Ray had commented at the time how much he liked it; because it brought out the color of Ben's eyes. 

Ben's smile grew even bigger when he saw a bouquet lying next to his clothes on the bed. There were a dozen long stemmed red roses, tied with a large red bow. Ben removed the card and read it, then lightly kissed the card before placing it carefully in the drawer of his nightstand. 

After changing into his suit and carefully fixing his tie, Ben headed back into the kitchen. 

Glancing up from the oven, Ray saw Benny and froze. A smile slowly crossed his face, and he took Ben by the hand, leading him to the table. 

"Why don't you have a seat, gorgeous?" Ray said, pushing Ben down into a chair. Ben sat down, blushing, and Ray laughed. 

Removing their plates from the table, Ray took them into the kitchen and arranged the food on them, then carried them back to the table. Ray returned to the kitchen one last time, bringing back a bottle of non-alcoholic wine. 

Ray filled their glasses then sat down opposite Benny. Ray lifted his glass in a toast. "To us." 

"To us." Ben agreed. The men clinked glasses and drank. 

Ben looked down at his plate, and his eyes widened. "Chicken Cordon Bleu?" 

"Yes." 

"It looks and smells delicious, Ray; but that's a very rich dish, is it not?" 

"It is, Benny. We'll just have to work off the calories later."

Ben blushed again, and Ray laughed in delight. "How do you do that, Benny?" 

"Do what, Ray?" 

"Be so wild and bawdy in bed one day, and then blush like a schoolgirl the next?" 

Ben didn't answer; he just gave Ray a slow, lazy smile that made Ray's heart turn over. 

The two men enjoyed a comfortable silence as they ate, Benny savoring every morsel of the delicious meal. Among his many other talents, his Ray was an absolutely marvelous cook. Ray looked up and caught Benny's eye and smiled. 

Ben drew a quick breath, then looked at his glass. Maybe Ray had made a mistake and bought alcoholic wine after all. He felt very light headed and off balance all of a sudden, and his heart was doing funny things, too. 

After the men had finished their meal, Ray carried their dishes to the kitchen and placed them in the sink; then moved to the stereo and changed the CD. The sounds of The Platter's "Twilight Time" came over the speakers. 

Ben stood up and walked over to Ray. "I love this song, Ray. I think it is one of the most romantic songs ever written." 

"Yes, I know." Smiled Ray. 

The two men moved into each other's arms and began dancing slowly through the kitchen; Ray smiling at Benny and singing softly along with the stereo. 

"Ray," Benny said softly, "you're absolutely amazing." 

"What do you mean, Benny?" 

"I've never had anyone treat me the way you do. You make me want to try harder to be a good person, to live up to the image you have of me. You make me stand up for myself, when it would be easier for me to just let people take advantage of me. 

"And tonight... I can't believe you did this for me. You went to all this trouble- preparing dinner, making sure the table looked so beautiful, choosing just the right music, the flowers... all just because you wanted me to have a nice evening; for no special reason. No one has ever done anything like that for me before." 

An expression of sadness crossed Ray's face; but then he smiled at his lover. "Well, you'd better get used to it, Benny. This isn't the last time it's going to happen." 

"I think I can do that, Ray." Ben drew Ray into a deep kiss. The music changed, and another slow love song started to play. Ben broke the kiss and smiled at Ray; then started them dancing again, laying his head on Ray's shoulder. 

Ray ran his fingers lightly over the back of Benny's neck, and Ben shivered. 

"You okay, Benny?" 

"Yes, Ray. I'm perfect." 

Ray pulled away and looked Benny up and down. "You sure Benny? Maybe you should lie down." Ray's expression was serious, but he couldn't keep the glint from his eyes. 

"You're right, Ray." Ben agreed solemnly. "I think I should be in bed right now. But I don't think it would be wise for me to be alone at a time like this." 

"Oh, absolutely not. Don't worry, Benny. I'll be right there with you." Ray said, leading his lover to the bed. 

 

#### THE END

Comments welcome.


End file.
